Marry Me
by dramioneromione12
Summary: 'She would be a great friend.' 'She would be a wonderful girlfriend.' 'She would be the perfect wife.' Ron's proposal to Hermione.


**Marry Me.**

_Summary: 'She would be a great friend.' 'She would be a wonderful girlfriend.' 'She would be the perfect wife.' Ron's proposal to Hermione. _

_IT COULD HAPPEN IN THE EPILOGUE!_

* * *

She never expected something like this to happen.

Especially from Ron.

Here they were, in a fancy-but also very expensive restaurant- grabbing a small meal as Ron had put it eloquently. This wasn't usual, and put Hermione into a rough spot on wondering if this was a good or bad thing. After all…

When he got home, the usual routine for him was kiss, eat, shower, and sleep next to his girlfriend. But not tonight apparently, because they were in a restaurant.

It wasn't like Hermione was disappointed; she was more ecstatic than upset since she had only been out of the house, what was it, three times? And that was for getting something for Ron for after work!

She didn't work yet but Ron had gotten started on his Auror training right away, and told her the news a few days later after he tried it out. She had given him a light kiss on the lips, but nothing better had happened that night but subtle touches and sleeping while cuddling close.

Hermione looked, amazed at how decorative the place looked. They had their own private area just secluded for them, a curtain hanging for everyone else to be on the other side and only see a visible outline of their bodies.

"Ron?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, and finally making eye contact with him after taking a few silent bites of her meat. "Not to be rude or anything, but don't you think that…"

"'Mione." Ron interrupted, grabbing her hand that was on the table. "Although I would love to go ahead and talk, I want to say something."

He cleared his throat, blinking a few times to get the nervousness to go away. Suddenly, he let go of her hand, and settled down onto the floor, one leg bent awkwardly underneath him. Hermione threw a hand over her mouth and stifled a gasp, tears threatening to fall.

He reached his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a box that fit snug into his hand. He lifted it up, and now the tears on Hermione's eyes fell down her cheeks. Ron cleared his throat again.

"Now Hermione, I know we just started this relationship not long ago, and you said you wanted things to go slow, but I couldn't resist asking you. So just keep quiet for the time being."

He breathed slowly, in and out, and looked into her tearful brown eyes. She looked shocked, surprised, and happy all at once. He smiled, and continued.

"When we first came to Hogwarts, and after we defeated that ginormous troll, I laid my eyes on you and thought to myself, _she would be a great friend. I would love to have her as such_. Harry even agreed, but he still knew something was up. He told me a few days later.

In second year, when Malfoy called you that horrible name, I felt like I could hex him and put boils onto his face. But being very… awkward in that age, I put a charm on myself to burp up slugs. I still remember your face when you saw me on the floor. Though, that's not the point.

In third year, I finally developed feelings for you. I was still at the stage of being reckless and blaming MANY things on you to hide my emotions, so that's why I had said the thing about Crookshanks eating my rat.

Fourth year came, and the jealousy butted in. I wanted to take you down that wonderful hallway, through all the twinkling stars, but Krum took you instead, and that's why I acted so foolish. Did I mention I was sorry about that?" he paused, looking at Hermione who giggled.

"Of course, Ron. Keep going." She croaked.

"Okay, fifth year came, and...Well, I knew I had to find a way to supposedly '_woo' _you. Nothing happened, obviously.

Sixth year, I was stupid and hopeless. You were having eyes for another was what I thought, and that is why Lavender had kissed me, and I kissed back. Well, at least I think that's why. Anyway, when I was poisoned, I was scared, hoping nothing happened to you. And thankfully nothing did.

During the war, we kissed for the first time. It was… how do I describe it? Magical, wonderful, and amazing…like you."

He added at the end, and thought it was a bit cheesy, but saw Hermione was chuckling and blushing, so he kept going.

"A few months after that, I thought again, _she would be a wonderful girlfriend. I love her too much to tell. _And that night, we kissed again, and you became my girlfriend.

Months went through, being secluded in small corners of rooms and kissing and talking, being the teens we never got to actually be for the years we missed...

Now tonight has arrived, and I am thinking to myself, _she would be the perfect wife. I want her to be my forever."_

This time Hermione gasped loud, and a watery smile appeared on her lips.

"So Hermione Jean Granger…" he opened the box, showing a ring that looked to be really expensive, "Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

By the time he was done, Hermione was in hysterics. She nodded her head, unable to make any more words. He got off his knee, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley." And he kissed her.

* * *

_**So Much fluff! What did you think?**_

**_-Kyra_**


End file.
